Patients who have undergone allogenic hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (allo-HSCT) or lung transplantation often develop pulmonary complications. These transplant recipients often develop a potentially life threatening condition known as bronchiolitis obliterans syndrome (BOS), a consequence of graft versus host disease (GVHD). Early diagnosis of BOS is vital for maintaining quality of life and improving overall survival, as few treatment options exist once BOS becomes established in lung tissue. Treatments for BOS remain limited, as other pulmonary complications with similar symptoms to BOS, such as infections, are prevalent and ultimately delay diagnosis. Clinical access to the PRM technology, with its ability to simultaneously delineate specific diseases, would have an immediate and positive impact on this patient population. For this promising technology to enter routine clinical use for transplant recipients a commercial application must be developed, tested and integrated within the clinical workflow using relevant CT data and a PRM technique adapted to this patient population. In this grant effort, we propose to achieve this goal through our close partnership between University of Michigan (UM) and Imbio, LLC investigators. Thus the Specific Aims of this Fast-Track proposal will develop a commercial PRM software application, including product testing and data acquisition necessary for a FDA 510(k) application using paired CT data and HSCT and lung transplant recipient information.